Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to an automobile exhaust tailpipe, and more particularly to a light-emitting structure of the automobile exhaust tailpipe.
As shown in FIG. 1, an automobile exhaust tailpipe 10 is provided with a light-emitting device 11 and a wire 12 which is used to connect the light-emitting device 11 to the power source of the automobile. The light-emitting device 11 of the prior art is defective in design because the wiring is time-consuming and costly, and because the wire 12 must be insulated from the tailpipe so as to provide the wire 12 with protection against heat of the tailpipe. In addition, the light-emitting pattern of the prior art light-emitting device 11 is rather monotonous and devoid of a dynamic vision effect.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an automobile exhaust tailpipe with a light-emitting structure comprising two rotary members, one or more light-emitting elements mounted on the rotary members, and a power supply system mounted in the interior of the rotary members to provided the light-emitting elements with electricity. The rotary members are caused by the exhaust fume current to rotate. As the rotary members are driven to turn by the exhaust fume, the light-emitting elements become connected with the power supply member.